Episode 6074 (4th February 2020)
Plot The Gazette turns up at No.45 to have an inside look at the home life of Councillor Beale. Bobby clocks on that Ian's apparent good intensions is all for publicity when he invites a photographer to the conversion. Chantelle invites Whitney out for the day, but she doesn't seem too enthusiastic. She's gutted at the news of Kush's charge. Linda apologises for her behaviour and Shirley gears her up for an addiction recovery group at the community centre that afternoon. Linda pleads for Mick to be her associate rather than Shirley. Gray offers to step in as Kush's lawyer, but the outcome doesn't seem favourable when he discovers that Whitney's logbook is missing. Vinny's attempt at swaying Ash and Iqra away from the family lunch ends disastrously when he makes up the excuse that Suki has taken a turn for the worse and they see her shopping in the market. Whitney decides to take matters into her own hands and arranges to meet Leo. Leo demands to pick the place and takes her to the cemetery in which Tony is buried. He makes a distraught Whitney apologise to the grave and confess all of her lies. The Panesar's family meal is tightly awkward. Suki makes several digs at Iqra and Ash finally bursts, to which Suki apologises for her actions and wishes her daughter happiness. However, Suki later shows her true colours when she has plans to separate the two girls. Sharon desperately tries to fix her relationship with Dennis by buying him tickets to West Ham's premier league. The attempt pays off, and Dennis pays her visit. All in which becomes apparent that he has something up his sleeve. Linda bottles out of the recovery group when she sees Stuart amongst the crowd. Mick lays Linda's problems into Shirley's hands. Whitney publicly announces in The Vic that all the allegations she made against Tony were false. The punters aren't fooled and know Leo's behind it. The lads throw him out and threaten him if he ever goes near Whitney again. Patrick promises to keep his true identity a secret from Isaac. As Whitney falls into a nap at home, Leo is watching through a hole in the attic. Cast Regular cast *Leo King - Tom Wells *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Isaac Baptiste - Stevie Basaula *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr *Denise Fox - Diane Parish (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom, Whitney's bedroom and attic *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Fox & Hair *Turpin Way *George Street *Walford East Tube Station *Unknown cemetery Notes *A woman from the Walford Gazette is uncredited despite having dialogue. Category:2020 episodes